


Will You Be My Roommate Again?

by murderofpies



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: College, Fluff, Jason doesnt die, Kissing, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Snow, and they were ROOMMATES, haha you though I could write a fic where jason is dead, nadia is my queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderofpies/pseuds/murderofpies
Summary: AU where Jason never dies and comes to see Peter at college months later





	Will You Be My Roommate Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for me, because I can't handle the two of them being upset(or dead). You all are welcome to read it however. If you do like this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> come say hi at my tumblr: murderofpies

Jason was in the hospital, looking small and lifeless on the bed. The doctors said that he should be okay, but might always have some issues. Only family was allowed in to see him right now, but Nadia called everyone to give them updates. Their father was furious at him. How dare he throw away his future like this?

Back at school, the crew had to continue to prepare for graduation. Matt stayed up late into the night to write his speech, but got stuck the same as Jason had. Ivy mostly stayed in her room, and tried her best to be nice to Nadia. (Nadia can’t say the same.) Peter was thrown into crisis all over again. They all asked themselves the same questions: how could I not have noticed? How could I not have seen? 

In the end, Jason was still drifting in and out of consciousness when the big day rolled around. The speeches were given and diplomas handed out, all without him. Dorms were packed up and friends said goodbye. (They tried to come to the hospital room, but Mr. McConnell wouldn’t let anyone see Jason like this.) Tears were shed for days gone by and relationships that would never be the same. “We’ll keep in touch,” they promised, even though they knew they wouldn’t. A chapter in their lives was over, and it was time to move to the next one.

 

The Brown campus was beautiful and Peter loved it there. He made new friends and, for the most part, enjoyed his classes. Here he didn’t have to hide himself or pretend to be someone that he was not. He came out to his friends right before the end of their first semester, and some of them came out to him then too. He had told his mom in the summer between St. Cecilia and college, and while she supported him she was disappointed about the whole “no grandkids thing.” Peter had tried to convince her that he could adopt if he wanted, but it apparently wasn’t the same. 

All in all, things were about as good as could be expected. But even if Peter’s life was far better than he ever dreamed it could be at St. Cecilia’s, it still felt like he was missing something. Or, rather someone. He had flirted with a few guys, dated one for a couple weeks, but nothing made him feel the way that he had with Jason. Even through all the horrid things that had happened and they had said, Peter still loved him. He hadn’t heard from Nadia in months, and the last thing she had said was that he had gotten out of the hospital. Peter had no idea where he is now, if he still went on to Notre Dame, anything. It was terrible and he missed Jason horribly. 

Still, he had to continue with his life. Over time, he had learned to set aside his wanting and try to move on. He dove into his classes and hung out with his new friends, and life was good. Good, but not great, and that was all he could ask for. Peter eventually got so good at putting aside his high school memories that he almost didn’t recognize the man he passed one day on his way to class. 

It was a cold February day, the kind that made all the students complain that classes should’ve been cancelled, even if there wasn’t a sufficient reason. Peter was bundled up in a scarf and tightly clutching his warm coffee as he hurried to his next lecture. The paths were lightly dusted with snow and the wind was howling, so Peter kept his head down in an attempt to keep the wind out of his face and watch for ice. It just so happened that he didn’t notice one ice patch, which just so happened to cause him to slip and fall into the arms of a not so stranger. 

“I am so sorry,” Peter began, trying to right himself. “Did I get any of my coffee on you?”

“I thought you hated coffee,” the not so stranger replied.

“I do, I can’t take it without tons of cream and sug- wait why would you know that I hate black coffee?” Peter looked up at his rescuer.

“Oh, come on, Peter, has it really been that long?”

“Jason?”

“In the flesh.” Jason smiled and held out his arms. He looked different, more tired and world-weary. Peter told him as much.

“I guess I do. Life hasn’t exactly been great since the play.”

“Listen,” Peter said, taking Jason by the arm and leading back from where Peter had come, “you can tell me all about it, but let’s get out of the cold first. I don’t mind ditching this class: the teacher is kind of a dud anyway.”

Jason faked a gasp. “Peter Simmonds, insulting a teacher? I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“Didn’t know if you lived at all,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

“I am sorry about that, but I have been trying to find you. I called Berkeley, but they said that you didn’t go there. It’s been really hard to track you down. You don’t keep in touch with any of our old friends enough for them to help, if they’d even talk to me at all. Eventually, I had to call your mother, who didn’t sound surprised to hear from me. She said that you had been moping.”

“I don’t mope,” Peter interrupted indignantly. 

“Hey,” Jason held up his hands, “don’t shoot the messenger. Anyway, she was the one who told me that I could find you here.”

The pair of ex-lovers entered the coffee shop where Peter had gotten his coffee only moments ago. It was fairly crowded, it being cold and windy outside, but the pair managed to snag a table. 

“Why did you want to find me, Jason? I thought we had agreed to stop this. You had Notre Dame and then your parents-”

“I dropped out of Notre Dame after my father kicked me out.”

“Jason that’s awful.”

“Yeah, but you should have seen Nadia. I’ve never seen her so angry. I had to step in between them so she wouldn’t do something stupid. We’re looking for a place together now.”

“Where? I never heard her say which school she was going to.”

“We don’t know yet, she didn’t apply to a lot of schools so we’re still trying to find one for both of us. But, I meet the basic standards for Brown admission.”

“Jason, I-”

“Wait, just let me say something. Peter,” Jason reached across the table to take Peter’s gloved hands in his. “I know that I messed up a lot back at St. Cecilia’s.”

Peter snorted.

“But,” Jason continued, “I’m willing to give this another chance. We won’t have to hide anymore. I mean look around us. Here no one cares who we love.” Indeed, not a single person in the busy cafe was looking at the young men holding hands across the table. 

“So, Peter,” Jason looked him deep in the eyes, “will you be my roommate again?”

Peter smiled and squeezed Jason’s hands. “Yes.”

And there, in the middle of a busy cafe, Jason McConnell leaned over the table to kiss Peter Simmonds, both of them smiling too hard for it to be a proper kiss.


End file.
